Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet
Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the seventh episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts video game series, and Erza Scarlet from the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. Aqua Erza Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Blue vs red.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Becauseeveryonelikesfanservice.png|ArachnoGia What-if Death Battle Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet.jpg|Venage237 Aqua VS Erza Scarlet.png|Commander Ghost Description Kingdom Hearts VS Fairy Tail! Two ladies with grace, beauty, and strength, these two take a variety of equipment to a whole new level! Who's wide array shall bring them a definitive edge in this battle? Interlude Knight: Equipment, in battle, it's a really useful and effective means of both protecting yourself and engaging your enemy. Blaze: However, defense and offense are two key factors when it comes to a fight, both are vital to your survival, or your death. Wiz: While males are often ones that come to mind when you think of a powerful offense and a solid defense, there's no forgetting the ladies. Boomstick: And I must say, both of these ladies are quite good at what they do. Knight: Aqua, Guardian of the Light. Blaze: Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Requip mage, He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Boomstick: And he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Aqua Knight: Long ago, hearts of light and dark fought each other in a great conflict known as the Keyblade War, which ultimately resulted in the number of Keyblade wielders being reduced to select few Blaze: One of these few wielders is Master Eraqus, a kind-hearted man who's best friend was trying to awaken the χ-blade, unable to stop him by himself, Eraqus took on three pupils who he trained to become Keyblade Masters, one of them was Aqua. Wiz: Hailing from the Land of Depature, since she was young, Aqua aspired to become a Keyblade Master, much like her friends Terra and Ventus, though Ventus was taken on by Eraqus by his friend, Xehanort. Boomstick: I mean look at this guy, he's old, wears only black, is bald and has yellow eyes, there's literally no reason this guy isn't evil. Knight: Well, despite that, Aqua, Terra and Ventus all banded together to achieve their commmon goal of becoming Keyblade Masters, taking them across the many words Kingdom Hearts entails. Blaze: Keeping with her namesake, Aqua wields a number of water based Keyblades, including Rainfall and Stormfall, Aqua's exclusive Keychains generally share a water-theme and are primarily focused on magical strength. Wiz: In fact, her "Brightcrest" is the most magically-powerful Keyblade form she's ever obtained, however, during her struggle in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua came into the ownership of Master's Defender, the keyblade of her mentor, Eraqus. Boomstick: This Keyblade's stats are remarkably high, and while it isn't the most powerful blade, it is certianly one she has become quite proficent with. Knight: Aqua has been described as a tricky fighter, her magic-based fighting style with enough agility to boot, she can even perform acrobatics into her Keyblade attacks. Blaze: While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Wiz: Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade Users, She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360 degree defensive zone. Boomstick: She can also augment her jumping abilities with magic, however my favourite thing in Aqua's arsenal is her Keyblade Armor. Knight: Xehanort was in the possession of Keyblade Armor, Aqua, Terra and Ventus would also come into ownership of Keyblade Armor as well, however, it wasn't primarily meant for battle, it was primarily for protecting the wearer from the darkness surrounding the Lanes Between. Blaze: However, it can be used in combat, but this is at the discretion of the wearer, however, it provides additional protection in battle like all other armor in fiction, though unlike most armor, Aqua can activate her armor by tapping the piece of it on her left arm, she dons the complete armor in a flash of light. Wiz: However, there's a bit more to Aqua's magic, she can use the power of light to hover her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well, this is her Spell Weaver command style. Boomstick: Up next is her second style, Ghost Drive, it allows her to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage, that's some Dragon Ball Z shit right there! Knight: Additionally, Aqua possesses three Shotlocks unique to her, Shotlocks are abilities that Aqua can perform by timing her techniques, whether for many opponents or a singular opponents, her first unique Shotlock is Prism Rain, where she firing a salvo of rainbow-colored orbs. Blaze: Then there's Bubble Blaster, which does exactly what you think it does, finally there's Lightbloom, where she unleashes powerful light energy projectiles while spinning like a ballerina. Wiz: While Aqua can use the other Shotlocks that aren't unique to a given keyblade wielder, the one's unique to her are her go-to in battle, Aqua also possesses an ultimate magic ability called Transcendence, which allows her to creat an Anti-Gravity field around her, ensuring no enemy can escape. Boomstick: Aqua achieved a lot on her journey, she was the only student of Eraqus to pass the Mark of Mastery exam, making her the sole successor to Eraqus, which made her a Keyblade Master, not to mention, she managed to defeat Xehanort and even destroyed the χ-blade, the most powerful Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts. Knight: Aqua's also quite courageous and brave, she even sacrificed herself to save Terra from falling into the Realm of Darkness, however, through doing so, Aqua doomed herself to the Realm of Darkess for 12 years, fighting the heartless that resided there. Blaze: But, despite that fact, Aqua still lives on, never giving up, continuing to move forward despite the darkness that lies ahead of her. Aqua: Power is born within the heart, When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself... and you'll find it there. Erza Wiz: Earth Land is an interesting world, home to many kingdoms and lands, it's also diverse with many races calling it home, Humans, Dragons, Wyverns, Giants, Goblins, the list goes on. Blaze: Oh, need I mention it's also home to some fine waifu material, I mean just look around, you've got your blondes, your brunettes and my personal favourite, the red-heads, or in this case, my favourite, Erza! Knight: Get used to that Wiz, he'll make sure his love for Erza is firmly established, also Boomstick got thrown out of here because Blaze heard Boomstick had 'something' to say about one of Erza's armors, you probably know which one i'm talking about. Blaze: But let's get back to Erza, while she herself is beauty in it's purest form, her backstory isn't as beautiful, see Erza grew up in this nice village with some other kids, but then some assholes came along and decided to burn down the whole village, killing all the adults and taking the kids into slavery. Wiz: As a slave, Erza and the other children were forced to build a structure called The Tower of Heaven, in an attempt to resurrect Zeref, the Black Mage, however, Erza and her allies plotted to free themselves from the slavery, but after getting discovered, Erza was hand-chosen by her captors and was totured. Knight: The severity of her torture cost Erza her right eye, but it also ignited Erza to rebel against those who held slaves, while Erza managed to start the rebellion, it ultimately got out of hand, costing some of her friends' lives, and then Erza, in a rage, awakened her magic powers, gathering all discarded weaponry and using it for herself. Blaze: Thankfully, it's all good from here! After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to the Fairy Tail guild where she started wearing armor as part of her everyday attire, and she got herself a new artificial eye, making as good as perfect! Wiz: In the year x780, Erza became the youngest member of the guild to become an S-Class mage by passing the Promotional Trial, putting her in a special group alongside Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy and Gray Fullbuster. Knight: In this time, Erza became a noted user of the Requip ability, which has become Erza's trademark magic, Erza changes the armour she’s wearing to fit the circumstances of who she’s fighting, possessing over 100 armors, she's got armour for virtually any and all situations. Blaze: The Heart Kreuz Armor is Erza’s basic and casual armor which she’s almost always wearing. It doesn’t have any real special attributes, though it obviously still works as protection. Wiz: Her Heaven's Wheel Armor alllows user to use many swords which she can control from any direction she chooses, basically omni-directional, it also allows her short distance flight with the wings on her back. Knight: The Black Wing Armor also grants Erza flight capabilities, though this armor gives her a larger focus on her offensive abilities, however her armors are more than just simple armor, she also possesses armors based on the three elements, Fire, Water and Thunder, which come in the forms of Lightning Empress, Flame Empress and Sea Empress respectively. Blaze: All of which grant her great use of those elements, even allowing her to infuse the elements into her weapons, but if she wants to amp up her sexy armours, she can unleash either her Purgatory Armor or her Armadura Fairy Armor, one of which no one has ever survived against, and the other can decimate an island with it's energy blasts. Wiz: If Erza's opponent has a solid defence, she can use the Piercing Armor to increase her effectiveness, the flight armor to increase her speed to the point of being exceptionally fast, but if she favours an all out attack... Blaze: She can use her bonda- Bandage Clothing, this one allows her to focus all of her physical and magical prowess into devastating attacks, but at the cost of defence making it a solid last resort, but if she hits you, look out! Knight: But Erza also has an armor for the exact opposite situation, her Adamantine Armor ensures she gets exceptional defence against strong attacks, even attacks that can level a whole city cannot take down Erza in this armor, but this armor doesn't allow anything good for an offensive strategy. Wiz: Erza's magic also shines in her Wingblade Armor, which allows her to use magic swords and corner foes by forming a circle of swords around her foes, in fact, these swords can harm opponents without even needing to touch them directly. Blaze: Pretty sweet hax on her side, but the Wingblade Armor isn't Erza's sexiest nor most powerful armor, that honour, which takes someone years to earn, her Nakagami Armor, her most powerful armor she owns, with it, Erza is capable of completely dispelling magic, and can even cut through space itself! Wiz: But because this armor is so powerful Erza's body cannot contain it's full power, a second container of magic needs to be released prior to using the Nakagami Armor, but given the armor's power, it's worth it. Knight: Despit the variety of Armors, Erza does not rely on her them, she is still quite powerful without them, Erza has the endurance to fight for hours on end without tiring out and the air pressure in her sword swings can easily cut through stone collums without effort. Blaze: My waifu also has great durability as well, she once survived a building sized explosion and withstood 200 attacks from Laxus' Lightning Palace, with no magic or Lightning Empress Armor to back her up, and she still carried on, especially thanks to her high pain threshold. Wiz: Erza also possesses some telekinesis in her armors, particularly making her capable of summoning swords out of thin air and sending multiple at once to attack her enemies, her swordsmanship is so refined her feet can be used as good as her hands can, like somemone else we all know. Knight: Her physical body is also well refined, she can punch Natsu and knock him out cold in just one punch, her fighting style is also uniquely self-taught, much like the aforementioned cyborg ninja, plus she can punch Natsu, Gray and Happy across town like it's nothing, another quality about Erza is that she is also quite intelligent, being able to calculate her opponents' attacks and even find weaknesses in them. Blaze: There's so much good about my waifu to be said, and why not add more with some of her astounding feats, she defeated 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games, and the final one was said to be so powerful they weren't even sure a member of the Ten Wizard Saints could defeat it, and Erza just straight up beat his sorry ass! Wiz: Erza fought off Kyouka with all of her senses gone, the reason behind this? As Happy himself put it, it's because she's Erza, which isn't bad reasoning if you think about. Knight: Plus even without an official mentor or instructor teaching her, Erza's experience is still quite remarkable, having at least 9 to 10 years of experience behind her back. Wiz: Despite this however, Erza can only take so much, while her armors are powerful, they are still breakable, and not all of her armors were made with single opponents in mind. Knight: More often than not, Erza has to be sure she knows what kind of opponent she's fighting, she can learn on the fly, but going into fights cold means Erza will have to think more carefully when approaching fights. Blaze: Sure no Waifu is flawless, and yes Erza doesn't have infinite stamina and magic, but it's not about how much you got, it's how much you can put out against your opponent! Boomstick: Oh did I mention her Seduction Armor, cause that's some hot stuff! Blaze: BOOMSTICK! Erza: All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, Once and for all! Blaze: It's time for a WAIFU DEATH BATTLE! ---- The Olympus Colosseum was home to many records of brave and strong heroes who have won their way through countless cups and attained victory in the end, their records were known to all who walked through the colosseum, for today, there was another Cup being held, but not many people flocked to Arena to watch it unfold, for there was no one who had yet become a Cup Champion, yet the aspiring warriors who entered the Cup sought to achieve this prestige of a title. Outside the colosseum, there was a group of individuals looking at the cup’s combatants, a younger looking boy with cream brown spiky hair, a taller young man with dark brown hair, and a boy between the other two in age, but with black and more spiky hair, they were all gathered around another individual, who’s hair was as blue as the sky above their heads, the girl saw her name written on the board “'Aqua'”, she turned her head around, with all of her friends looking at her, “Well, looks like i’m going to the next round” Her three friends, Ventus, Terra and Zack all collectively got up and cheered with joy at Aqua’s progress. “See, told you that you’d make it, Aqua!” Ventus cheerfully said with a smile on his face, “You proved yourself quite well” Terra’s voice spoke with a calm and collected delivery, Aqua felt flattered by her friends comments, she looked at Zack, who was also quite happy for her, but she blushed at the thought of remembering what Zack asked her earlier on. Aqua quickly regained her composure as Terra continued on, “Alright Aqua, stay focused, you’ll be going into the next round any minute now, just make sure you’re ready” Aqua nodded and in a matter of moments, the doors to the colosseum opened, Aqua and her group of friends all walked together towards the colosseum, they passed through a sort of lobby room, before another said of doors opened, the light shining bright as it revealed the arena itself, in it’s glory, Aqua stepped out onto the arena floor as Terra, Ventus and Zack walked up into the stands surrounding the arena, they looked around the arena, eagerly searching for Aqua’s opponent. Aqua herself looked forward, opposite her, several meters away was another set of colosseum doors, which rustled and then opened themselves, from the doors emerged a woman in knightly armor, red hair and even her own group of friends, it looked like, this woman is Erza Scarlet, the Requip Mage of fame, along with her were three of her friends, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster, as if parallel to Terra, Ventus and Zack, they sat in the stands themselves. “Erza is going to do great here, don’t you think” Lucy asked in the softness of her voice, Natsu’s fiery personality kicked in as he delivered a remark of his own “Oh yeah, she’ll get fired up for this battle!” Gray watched on as the two ladies walked onto the arena battleground, “Hello, I’m Aqua”, she greeted Erza with a friendly wave, Erza smiled herself and responded to her opponent, “I’m Erza”. Aqua and Erza soon ended the introductions and two ladies then took a number of steps back, as it was suitable for a match to begin with the two a number of paces away from each other, Erza then pulled out her standard sword and held it down by her side, “Very well, draw your blade, Aqua” In response, Aqua held out her hand as her Keyblade, the Rainfell, and held the Keyblade to her side, Erza looked at the Keyblade with a dash of both confusion and surprise, however she quickly turns her attention to the impending battle, Aqua assumed her stance, "Whenever you're ready", with only themselves to prompt the fight's beginning, Aqua and Erza waited a few moments while keeping their eyes on each other. (Cue Antipyretic -arrange- - Dissidia: Final Fantasy) FIGHT! Erza dashed forward at a Aqua, almost appearing as a blue of silver, blue and crimson red, with her traditional one-handed sword, Erza held it in her right hand as he aimed straight for Aqua's torso, but to her sudden surprise, Aqua reacted with time to spare, and the Keyblade blocked the strike from her sword, Aqua quickly begun a series of Keyblade swings and strikes upon Erza, the Requip Mage used her latent speeds to narrowly avoid Aqua's strikes, but one hit managed to strike Erza on the side. Erza, feeling that rushing in head first against Aqua would be a bad idea, Erza jumped back a couple of meters, putting a short distance between her and Aqua, the Keyblade Wielder did not close the distance, instead, "Requip!" Erza shouted, with a magical glow, a second one-handed sword formed and landed in Erza's hand, now armed with two swords, Erza gestured Aqua, "Come on, let's go!" waving her right sword at Aqua, inviting her to continue the fight, Aqua accepted, and dashed forward like a graceful wave, attacking Erza, she delivered swing after swing, her swings left behind a magic flower, which faded shortly after, into thin air. Erza matched Aqua's swings with her own defence, with two blades, she could keep Aqua's attack at bay, but Aqua's finesse with the Keyblade was something Erza was somewhat surprised by, "...a weapon like that?" Erza thought to herself, But she kept her cool, and waited for an opening, Aqua continued her attack, and on one of her attacks, she swung upward, as she did, Erza quickly leaned back as far as she could and landed a hit on Aqua, knocking her out of her momentum, Erza quickly went for Aqua's torso once again, but Aqua quickly glowed white for a moment, and she jumped into the air and spun around, two white orbs of light travelled around her, the two orbs struck Erza, the first rendering her attack useless, the second orb struck her hand almost making her lose her sword. Aqua landed on the ground and held her Keyblade to the sky, "Thunder!" in a moment, three thunderbolts struck the ground surrounding Erza, she looked around, obseving the striking thunder, Erza waited until it had passed before re-joining the battle with Aqua, Erza planted her feet firmly on the ground as she went for two overhead strikes with her swords, the CLANG of the three swords rung like a chime, Erza weighed down as much of her strength as she could muster, but Aqua didn't plan on overexerting herself in this battle, Aqua pushed her Keyblade upward, knocking Erza away, she then performed an diagonal swing with her Keyblade, peforming a spin in the air appropriately, the swing knocked a sword out of Erza's grasp, the sword struck into the stone of the ground they stood on, Erza needed just a moment to continue. "This isn't looking good..." Erza clashed blades with Aqua once more, neither swordswoman giving up, Erza called upon another one-handed sword to keep herself in check, Aqua, refusing to budge against Erza's summoning magic, pushed Erza back with her blade before jumping into the air, "Fire!" Aqua held her Keyblade by her front, and released a large fire ball at Erza, while the fire ball was fierce, and would certainly be very hot, Erza all but smiled, "Requip!" As Erza spoke, her Heart Kruez Armor underwent a sort of transformation, the x791 Heart Kreuz Armor changed, the armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way, this was Erza's Flame Empress Armor. With a Flame Sword in hand, Erza readied herself as the giant Fire Ball descended upon her, as it got close, Erza held out her Flame Sword as the fire ball started being manipulated by the sword, within moments the entire fire ball had been imbued into the blade, now giving it a red hot fire, Erza then swung her massive Flame Sword forward in a slash motion, attempting to hit Aqua, but Aqua narrowly avoided the flames, instead the flames cut all of the stone pillars in the arena in two, they each fell onto the ground, leaving a resounding THUD as they met with the ground. (Cue Erza vs. Erza - Fairy Tail) Aqua looked around her and noticed the arena had even gone up in flames in some areas, but no wildfire would be erupting anytime soon, she turned back to Erza, who seemed to have a flame-like aura to her, but all the same, Erza was ready to continue, feeling rejuvenated from her armor swap, Erza held her sword outward as it begun to produce more fire, Aqua quickly realised this and begun running to close the distance between the two, Erza smiled and swung her sword down, send out a horizontal flame slash at Aqua, using her acrobatics, Aqua flipped herself out of the way, but Erza had more where that came from, she continued unleashing more flames, all of which were originally from Aqua's own fire ball. Aqua realised she had to close the distance between her and Erza, as Erza's flames wouldn't let her get by that easily, instead, she looked around and noticed one of the collapsed stone pillars could help, she quickly ran over to the pillar, using whater free space she could to avoid Erza's flames, but Erza wasn't going to be oblivious to a simple evasive action, as Aqua approached the pillar, Erza produced more flames into her sword before unleashing a massive eruption of fire, having just reached the top of the broken pillar, Aqua immediately jumped, avoiding the flame projectile alltogether, taking advantage of the situation, she lined up a perfect attack, "Go!" Aqua held her Keyblade to her front as a large barrage of bubbles began firing from her Keyblade, the flames surrounding them also got reduced to little more than a candle. Finally, Aqua fired a huge bubble, aimed directly at Erza, she unleashed a powerful stream off fire, popping the bubble with ease, but in this moment of opportunity, Aqua had rushed up to Erza and delivered a close range Keyblade attack, striking Erza with each swing, Erza took every single hit, but Aqua finished up with Blizzara, a powerful ice magic, which trapped Erza's feet completely in ice, but Erza wasn't going to be done in by ice, especially not in her Flame Empress Armor. Erza quickly begun producing even more flames into her Flame Sword, and within seconds, Aqua's ice magic was melting, but to Erza's surprise, the ice had suddenly grew, and had completely covered her from the waist down, Erza's Flame Sword was also inside the ice, but she couldn't reach it, the ice wasn't melting fast enough, Aqua then lined up her Keyblade and readied for a devastating attack, but Erza tried her absolute hardest, and finally she grabbed the Flame Sword, "This armor will be pointless against water magic, I need something that'll keep her from using the elements..." Erza's Flame Empress Armor then faded into white as another armor took it's place. This armor instead is seemingly made of silver metal, The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza’s back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges, with a breastplate of feather-shaped plates, a pair of plated boots partially hidden under her skirt and her hair going down past her right eye, it was undeniable that this was Erza's iconic Heaven's Wheel Armor. As Aqua rushed herself forward, she was caught in the white light of Erza's transformation, she stopped herself to see the image of Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor emerging from shattered ice pieces, Erza flew straight out from the ice and looked at Aqua from above, Erza then materialised a set of 10 swords from her Heaven's Wheel Armor, all of which pointed towards Aqua. The Keyblade Wielder looked around her to see the swords all aimed directly for her, from her front, her side and her rear, Erza went on,"You're trapped by my swords, if you move, you'll be impaled before you can escape" Aqua looked around her, worried, but not afraid, she quickly lowered herself as six tiny orbs of energy joined her and gave her a white-blue shinning aura, her Spellweaver was activated, Erza sent all of her swords directly towards Aqua, now levitating about the ground, Aqua quickly begins moving around the field, her Keyblade spun quickly and it moved on it's own around Aqua, it deflected the swords from Erza's armor and instead the swords either missed or struck the ground instead. Erza was impressed, she then summoned a few more swords, but kept a pair in her hands and flew straight at Aqua, gripping them tight, Erza swung at Aqua's Keyblade several times, but the Keyblade was fast, and it was covering a lot of range Aqua could not cover herself, Erza then sent all remaining swords to Aqua at once, using her brief levitation she managed to lift herself above the blades, high enough to jump off one of them, and jump across to her Keyblade, upon grabbing it, she quickly slipped behind Erza, "Gotcha!" Aqua then begun spinning in circles as if she were ice skating, or in a ballet lesson, A magic spiral formed around Aqua as she spun, hitting Erza, the S-Class Requip was hit by the attack, receiving additional damage each time Aqua completed a 360° spin, The Keyblade also shone with a radiant light and upon finish, Aqua thrusts her Keyblade high into the sky, launching Erza into the air, though Erza's wings quickly caught wind and regained air mobility, she looked down on Aqua, who's white-blue aura quickly faded "Tch... her magic is strong... Need to step up my game... for real!" Erza then shouted out in pain, but also extreme tenacity and unbreakable willpower, her Heaven's Wheel Armor quickly faded away as a brand new armor soon formed in it's place. (Cue Dark Impetus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) An elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of Erza's chest. The robe is tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a gold bead. The robe has elegant multi-layered trim. She wears two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves have red ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots. She wears a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. She has blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings are a pair of gold greaves. The knee plates contain a pattern similar to the tiara she wears. The greaves themselves match the pattern of her robe. Atop her head sits a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece has a gold adornment inside. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head are each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. Erza had donned her Nakagami Armor, her most powerful armor, only select few could use this powerful armor and use it to the fullest, Erza held her Halberd at the ready and rushed at Aqua, feeling fresher than before, Erza started using powerful swings of her Halberd to try and pressure Aqua into fleeing, Erza's attacks did come through, and after another hit or two, Erza finally drew blood from Aqua, oh her right shoulder arm, the same arm she wielded her Keyblade, Aqua quickly jumped away from Erza and stood on her own for a moment, "Her heart must be strong, there's no other way about it" Aqua then dematerialised her Rainfell Keyblade, Erza looked at her in confusion and a pinch of annoyance, "Re-draw your weapon Aqua!" Aqua did not sense darkness, nor evil, but she made her decision, she tapped her left shoulder arm and in a white flash of light, Aqua stood, now covered head to toe in the iconic Keyblade Armor, she then materalised Master's Defender, the same Keyblade used by Eraqus, she then held the Keyblade by her side in her fighting stance. Aqua and Erza ran at each other, clashing weapon to weapon, sword to halberd, Aqua felt an overbearing weight coming from Erza's Halberd, she firmed her grip of the Master's Defender, and used as much of her strength to defend from Erza's attack, but Erza's own physical strength was alarming in this armor, and her Halberd was pushing down against Aqua's Keyblade, after a momentary impase, Erza was able to knock Aqua away with a solid swing from her Halberd, Aqua then held her Keyblade skyward and prepared another Bubble Launcher, but as the Bubbles formed, and started travelling to Erza, they turned into nothing as Erza quickly disspiated the water. "What?! How can this be?!" Aqua was shocked to see her magic be turned into nothing by Erza, "I noticed that your magic was quite formidable, so I am using magic of my own to counter" Erza's words rung like a bell in Aqua's ear, she realised that Erza was capable of fending off her magic in this present form, Aqua kept her distance and readied her Keyblade for another round, with the fight advantage on her side, Erza took the offensive, using her blinding speed to rush Aqua down for a thrust of her Halberd, but before her lance reached it's target, Aqua wasn't there to begin with. Before Erza could turn to check her surroudings, Aqua hit her in the back with her Master Keeper, knocking her into a chain attack, Aqua continued her assault, one of her swings knocked Erza airward, Aqua jumped into the air and continued her attack, "This is it! Take this!" Aqua's final swing was vertical, hitting Erza downward, the S-Class Requip Mage hit the ground hard. Erza had dropped her Halberd admist the crash landing, Erza, now standing her elbows and knees, looked over to the armored Aqua, "Her armor makes her strong too! But her defence will have a limit, and I'll break it!" she muttered to herself, Erza stood up and picked up her Halberd, as Aqua slowly walked forward, "You have a very strong light, show me how bright it is" prompting Erza to rise up. "Very well Aqua, I shall give you my all!" Erza's Nakagami Armor flashed in a blindling light before it changed, this outfit was primarily red with some yellow, black and white. The outfit consists of a sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a yellow flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back, Erza's Clear Heart Clothing was her ultimate last resort, and Erza was ready for this final showdown. "Let's not hold back, whatever happens from here will be our best!" Erza delivered with a hint of determination and drive to win, Aqua nodded in response as she briefely swung her Master's Defender, Erza held her twin katanas in her hands, the two met in the middle once again, Aqua delivering a series of fast Keyblade swings, Erza defending from each of them with her katanas. Aqua ended her combination with a stream of bubbles firing at Erza, evading with her speed, Erza ran around and approached Aqua quickly, delivering an "X" shaped slash to Aqua, now on the defensive, Aqua quickly batted Erza away and performed a backflip, giving her some ground between Erza and herself. Erza raced herself at Aqua again, swinging her katanas in repeated succession, using a quick attack, she cuts across Aqua's shoulder, red bled from the armor, and Aqua briefly looked to her shoulder before Erza delivered a powerful punch that pushed Aqua back and left a rift in the wind, Aqua quickly lashed back at Erza, delivering a massive horitzonal slash, blocking with both of her katanas, one of them broke off entitrely, Erza then materalised a new sword entirely, this sword was none other than Erza's Demon Blade Crimson Sakura, she held it ever so tightly as she let go of her second katana and focused all of her attention on her Demon Blade, Aqua briefly held her hand on her shoulder, but she too held her Master's Defender at the ready. The Demon Blade Crimson Sakura then glowed with a red-pink aura, surrounding the sword entirely, Erza held the blade firmly in place, ready for her next attack, Aqua noticed this too and glowed with a White-Blue aura herself, Erza then charged forward like a stampede, fiercely yelling as she rushed straight for Aqua, the Keyblade Master teleported behind Erza once again, she then jumped into the air and peformed her Teleport Spike technique, launching 8 orbs of light into the air, Erza quickly turned around and held her blade at her side, ready for a one slash finish. As Erza approached Aqua, she swung her Keyblade high once again, "Transcendence, Go!" In a moment, Aqua spun around a she put up a anti-gravity field around her, Erza came right into Aqua's anti-gravitiy field, but as she went to swing her sword, she begun to feel weightless, as if she were flying, Erza looked around her and saw the anti-gravity field Aqua had put up, but Erza could not escape, she had no control. Aqua then telported outside the anti-gravity field and begun using her Teleport Spike technique, she sent a light orb at the perpetually trapped Erza, the orbs damaging her, finally, Aqua launched the remaining orbs at once, just as the Anti-Gravity field returned to normal gravity, she was hit by the full force of the orbs, each knocking her forward before Erza collided with the wall behid her, she then stumbled and fell onto the ground, not dead, but unconsciouss. Aqua dematerialsed the helmet on her Keyblade Armor as she walked over to the unconscious Erza and casted a Curaga on her, in seconds, Erza woke up, but not to the enemy's blade at her neck, it was an offering hand, to which Erza accepted, lifting her up, Aqua gently helped Erza walk back to the main field as Terra, Ventus, Zack, Lucy, Natsu and Gray all gathered around the two. ---- (Cue Organization XIII Theme - Kingdom Hearts II) On the outskirts of the Olympus Colosseum, there stood two men, both clad in black, but one beared his face, the other wore a body coat, covering all by his head, "So, you have returned to this world, despite not possessing the heart you once had? Perhaps you would be best to work with us" the man spoke, "I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again the younger man replied, "I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're heart dwells in darkness, Zeref..." Zeref responded once more, "If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world.. and your organization, Xemnas..." The music fades out as Zeref walks away, all while Xemnas ponders those parting words. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Theme of Aqua - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) Blaze: Awww man... not again... Wiz: Alright, this one will need a bit of an explanation. Knight: Yes, it is true that Erza possesses more combat experience and has greater versatility than Aqua, but that’s about as far as Erza’s advantages go. Boomstick: Yeah, despite Erza having a good variety of armors, Aqua can not only work her way through them, but her own armor can survive powerful attacks too, best example being when Aqua survived the destruction of the χ-blade, which she caused, by the way. Wiz: The χ-blade possesses immense power, because it co-exists with Kingdom Hearts, the source of ultimate power, and Aqua was able to destroy the completely reformed χ-blade all by herself with her Keyblade, Master’s Defender, her magic is strong enough to overwhelm any of Erza’s own magic. Blaze: As sad as it is true, Erza simply doesn’t have the same attack output as Aqua, one of her best showings was when she destroyed a small island during her clash with Erza Knightwalker, in terms of durability, Erza is also outclassed, Aqua survived the x-blade’s destruction, which had the power to destroy the world, due to it's co-existence with Kingdom Hearts, Erza’s best showing of durability was when she survived hits from Ajeel and Jupiter, those attacks had City busting potential. Knight: In terms of speed, this is also Aqua’s advantage, Aqua is able to fight against and match the speeds of Vantias, a faster than light foe, while Erza can surpasses the speeds of Natsu a decently hypersonic traveller, when comparing their speeds, Aqua comes out the faster of the two. Boomstick: Erza’s armors are not unbreakable, and will eventually be broken, Aqua’s armor has never been broken once, even when against the χ-blade’s destruction, the Keyblade Armor still remained intact, it also stated that Aqua’s magical prowess is second only to Xehanort. Blaze: Erza’s Nakagami Armor does counter all of Aqua’s magic and damage her armor, that’s for certain, there’s still her Keyblade, which is what destroyed the χ-blade, not her magic attacks. Knight: Plus, it’s been stated that Erza’s Clear Heart Clothing gives her no Defensive Capabilities in battle, and she’s fully aware of this, and because her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura puts all of her magic into the sword... it’s a high risk vs. high reward situation, especially since Erza likes using the “armor” as a last resort. Wiz: Plus Aqua’s anti-gravity field move, Transcendence traps any and all foes within, it’s true Erza might’ve been able to use one of her armors to escape, but Aqua’s superior speeds and attacks meant Erza was going to take a heavy hit regardless. Boomstick: Looks like Aqua just decided to SPACE things out in this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Aqua. Trivia *This battle is dedicated to Aqua-pineapple-princess, a user who really likes both Aqua and Erza Scarlet and Fedora Lord Para 348 for his inspirational battle, of which this battle is inspired. *This battle is inspired by Erza Scarlet VS Saber and Erza Scarlet vs Roronoa Zoro, the second fight also inspired Roronoa Zoro vs. Zabuza Momochi. *During Season 2 Development, this battle had the most changes, the original lineup for Season 2, Aqua was going to fight the female version of Robin (Fire Emblem), however, this was changed once Robin vs. Kamui was announced, subsequently, Azula, Lana, Sayaka Miki and Korra were all considered to fight Aqua before Erza Scarlet was finally chosen. **Additionally, Erza Scarlet was originally going to appear in Season 5, where she would have fought Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, though ArachnoGia would later create Rukia Kuchiki vs. Erza Scarlet as one of his Season 2 episodes, coincidentally enough. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016